SSSP (ULTRAMAN)
The SSSP (Scientific Special Search Party) some forty years after the original series, much has changed but their overall goals remain the same, protect the world from Alien threats. The SSSP is now divided between a Extermination division and investigative division when it comes to dealing alien threats. Their main goal besides combating alien threats seems to be keeping knowledge of aliens on Earth secret from the general public. The SSSP's current method of operation now has more in common with organizations like TLT or DEUS than the original incarnation . History After the events of the original Series, the SSSP officially disbanded however, the members of the original team, now knowing of Hayata's secret, that he was the host of Ultraman, sought to protect their amnesic friends from becoming a lab rat. Ide and the others worked to keep it open but secretly with Ide becoming the head of SSSP J branch. Though it stil worked out the same base, to the public it had been turned into the Giant of Light Memorial for Ultraman and the old SSSP. Years later Shin had a son Shinjiro, when Ide met the young boy he realized that he was not normal. He reveal to Shin that the Earth was still being targeted and that a new threat was looming. Showing him a video of the creature's evil deed, Ide awakened Shin's sealed memories of his time with Ultraman. Since then Shin wore the proto-type Ultraman Suit and fought the evil killing it. Between that time and the present, the SSSP managed to get the Earth inducted in the Universal Alliance, ending any threat of invasion or monster attacks but leaving Earth open for aliens to migrate to Earth. While most behaved as civil beings some rampaged and require either their extermination Division to act or their 'Ultraman' Shin. During this time their was a shift in Leader ship as the Alien Edo became the Head of SSSP J. Members *Ed/Edo: The self proclaimed last of the Zettonian Race after their failed invasion over forty years ago, Edo is first introduced after Shin and Shinjiro's battle with the resurrected Bemular, sitting next Ide beside Shinjiro's bed when he awoke from his battle injuries. The three later gather again after the boy checked on his comatose father and Edo explained his origins and the nature of the Alliance, which Earth's joining has solved some of it problems and created new one that require an 'ultraman' as he put. With Shin getting old and now comatose for however long it takes to heal his injuries Edo asks Shinjiro to take his father's place as Earth's protector. *Mitsuhiro Ide: A veteren from the original SSSP Ide is old friends of the Hayatas, Shin's friend and an Uncle to Shinjiro. During Shinjiro's childhood Ide revealed to his father that he was Ultraman and that the Earth was again being threatened by invaders particularly one dark ultra like being that destroyed an Airplane. Ide revealed to him that the SSSP was still active and he was it head, his goal was to protect Shin and his son from being lab rats as all of the original team hid Hayata's connected to the Giant of Light from their superiors. After the time skip Ide is seen again in the carrier plane Shin throws his son, and explained to him his situation and the nature of his powers, Ide also presents Shin with his battle armor and later comments that his power exceeds his father's present abilities. After the battle the image of Ide running towards him is the last thing he sees before he faints and the image of Ide and Ai-De next to his bed is the first he sees when he wakes up. After taking the boy to see his father Ide takes him to see the Zettonian who explains to him the situation of the world, the SSSP, the alliance and his father's job as well as asking him to take over. While Shinjiro doesn't immediately agree Ide still acts as his mentor during his test run of the armor, ordering him to the sight of an accident to save a truck driver. *''' Moroboshi: Moroboshi is a brown hair, spectacled field agent of the SSSP in it investigative division. He is first seen calling of the police at the crime scene of a strange murder. Later he is seen with Ide, and Ai-De reporting the case to the Zettonian as they watched Shinjiro after he saved a man from a traffic accident. Moroboshi was dismissive of Shinjiro, calling him 'a lost boy who didn't know how to control his power' and instantly stating his dislike of him. * '''Shin Hayata:' '''A legendary member even before his return to the SSSP, Shin served the role as 'Ultraman' in the new SSSP, using the powers he gained from his merger with the Giant of Light to fight alien criminals and renegades on Earth too powerful for the normal SSSP forces. After his battle with Bemular to protect his son Hayata was left in a coma. In the meantime his son took up his position as Earth's protector. Prior to the time skip he was also the Minister of Defense. * Shinjiro Hayata: The son of the legendary SSSP member Shin Hayata, Shinjiro was born inheriting the Ultra Genes his father gained from his merger with the legendary giant. As a result he was born with superhuman strength and durability that matured with his body. Until his first encounter with Bemular he was unaware of his father's abilities and his connection to the giant of legend and the SSSP. Following the battle and his first victory Shinjiro ultimately took over his father's position as 'Ultraman' for the SSSP. Often acting as a superhero or assisting them in combating aliens to powerful for them to fight otherwise. *' Extermination Teams': The combat division of the SSSP trained to deal with alien criminals. How many members constitute this division is unknown. *'Investigative Teams': The investigative division of the SSSP, they act as investigators for crime scenes committed by Aliens. They also have the authority to pull police of the of the investigations. Mecha and Armaments *Ultraman Suit :Yet another invention of Ide, the Ultraman Suits are based of the legendary Giant of Ligh himself in terms of both appearance and function. They provide the user with added protection, strength and weaponry. There are two known suits, the prototype worn by Shin Hayata, which is dark and helmet-less and the newer version that more closely resembles its giant namesake, worn by Shinjiro. The suits are powered by Specium drawn from the user, so only someone with the Ultraman Factor can use them. *'Carrier Helicopter': The carrier helicopter used by Ide to get to ide during the Bemular incident, it has storage compartment for the Ultraman Suit and a computers that monitor the suits via wireless. *'Combat Suit': The suit worn by the SSSP's combat division, what uses they have besides basic protectio are unknown are unknown. They resemble the Ultraman suits but that is not surprising. *'Function Display Glasses''': The glasses Agent Moroboshi wears, the lenses act as monitors displaying orders and information. It also comes with an earpiece for communication. Ultra Suit Manga.jpg|The newer Ultraman Suit SSSP Manga Forces.jpg|SSSP Forces SSSP_Manga_Copter.jpg|SSSP Helicopter Manga_Moroboshi_Glasses.jpg|Function Display Glasses Trivia It is unknown if the Combat and Investigative divisions are seperate from each other but Moroboshi is shown leading groups from both divisions, implying at least that certain members of the SSSP have duties that overlap. *While Ide was said to be the head of the SSSP J before the time skip, in the present he is seen acting like an assistant to Ed, Moroboshi also reported his investigation to him instead of Ide who was right there implying the alien simply outranks them or has a special agreement with the organization. *The SSSP's extermination division resembles the Night Raiders in terms of appearance, method of operation and purpose. In fact the Manga version of the SSSP bears many similarities to TLT. *Moroboshi's name and his glasses are obvious nods to Dan Moroboshi showing the manga has nods to more than just the first series. *The SSSP's manner of operation in the manga has been compared to the protagonists of the MIB series Category:Manga Category:Human characters Category:Earth Defense Organizations Category:ULTRAMAN (manga) characters Category:Teams